


Dear Diary

by ComiCursed



Category: Fanboy & Chum Chum (Cartoon)
Genre: Abandonment Issues, Angst, Break Up, Fluff, Growing Up, Mental Breakdown, Multi, Sexuality, Slice of Life, diary entries, life story, personality change, self discovery
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-23
Updated: 2020-03-30
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:48:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23285767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ComiCursed/pseuds/ComiCursed
Summary: Marsha begins keeping a Diary with her, which follows her into adulthood.
Relationships: Boog Shlizetti/Lenny Flynn-Boyle, Fanboy/Chum Chum, Francine/Michael Johnson/Duke (mentioned), Kyle Bloodworth Thomason/Sigmund the Sorcerer, Marsha/Copy Kitten, Marsha/Fanboy, Marsha/Kyle Bloodworth Thomason
Comments: 6
Kudos: 7





	1. Chapter 1

_12/16/2008 Starting one of these sure is difficult. I’ve never had a diary for my thoughts before, so I suppose I will start with an introduction. My name is Marsha Stevens. I am 10 years old and I am a straight A student in Mr. Mufflin’s 4th grade class. I enjoy subjects such as Literature and Mathematics. I currently read 3 levels above my grade and I was eligible for skipping a grade, however I decided it wasn’t what’s best for me considering all my friends are in this grade, including my boyfriend. His name is Fanboy and we’ve been together for about 6 months now! He is the absolute sweetest and I’m so glad to have him with me._

_He hasn’t come into class yet, I’m always really early. Mr. Mufflin is currently sorting his papers while I write in this diary. I usually finish all my homework the day prior so when I come in early, I have nothing to do. Chum Chum, Fanboy’s best friend, suggested I get a diary to keep me busy. I do like to write, so I purchased one with my allowance. I have to say, it is kind of fun! I’ll have to thank him for the idea. Some students should be coming in soon so I will put this away for now. Duke is notorious for bullying girls with diaries and throwing them in the garbage. I wouldn’t want that to happen to my brand new diary._

_Sincerely, Marsha_

Marsha shut her diary as the first student entered the classroom and took a seat next to her. Cher turned to Marsha and smiled as she set her binder on the desk. They didn’t exchange any words except for a common greeting, a routine they have kept up with every morning. More students came in and it wasn’t until Yo and Lupe entered the classroom did Marsha begin a conversation with her peers.

“Good Morning, Yo! Good Morning, Lupe!” Marsha exclaimed, “Did you guys finish the homework from yesterday?”

Yo groaned dramatically and pulled the worksheet out of her binder. She showed it to Marsha and pointed at the two part question near the bottom of the sheet. Lupe did the same, giving a less enthusiastic groan.

“I just couldn’t get this question right! Lupe and I spent an hour over Skype trying to figure it out, but we couldn’t get the right answer. Could you help us?” Yo asked hopefully as Marsha took a look at her paper. The last question was blank, the paper ragged from numerous resolving and erasing.

“Of course! I’ll help you guys out with the problem! It shouldn’t take too long,” Marsha said as she moved to their desks to help them with the problem until class started.

As soon as bell rang, the laughter of two boys filled the classroom. Marsha looked up and grinned wide, seeing her boyfriend, Fanboy, and his best friend, Chum Chum. She rushed back to her seat after helping the two girls and giggled when Fanboy took his seat in front of her. She felt her heart flutter and her cheeks flush as he turned around to say hello. He did this every morning, but it never ceased to make her blush. The girls always asked what she saw in him and her answer was always the same. She liked him for his goofy personality and how gentlemanly he was with her.

Marsha returned the greeting as usual and said hello to Chum Chum before Mr. Mufflin asked the class for silence as he started his lesson for the day.

—

Marsha opened up her locker and set her binder on the top shelf. She contemplated taking anything out to the playground with her before settling on her diary and a pencil. Closing her locker, she made her way out the side doors and out into the playground, where she took a seat on a bench and opened her diary.

_The new homework that Mr. Mufflin gave us today looks like it’s going to be tough. I think I’m going to call Yo and Lupe tonight to help them with it so I don’t have to rush like I did this morning before class started. I also want to ask Yo for help on the science stuff, since that’s what she’s good at. I was never all that into scie_

“Hey!” Marsha yelled, jumping from her bench when Duke snatched her diary and held it above his head. “Stop it, Duke!” Duke laughed, leaning back when Marsha would jump to grab the diary from his hand.

“Or what, Marsha?” He taunted. “I’ll tell on you!” She threatened, earning mocking and more taunting back. No one likes snitches after all.

Her cheeks began to heat up and her eyes began to brim with tears. She shouldn’t have brought her diary outside in the first place. Then, she saw her diary get snatched out of Duke’s hand by someone. Upon further inspection, she saw Chum Chum with her diary being held up by Fanboy. Chum ran up to Marsha when he was set down as Fanboy punched Duke across the face. That’s all it took for a brawl to ensue between them and Nurse Lady Pam rushed outside with Mr. Mufflin in tow to break it up. The last thing Marsha heard was Fanboy yelling ‘He was picking on my girlfriend!” before he was taken inside with Duke.

Chum Chum stayed with Marsha on the bench as she checked over her diary to make sure there wasn’t any damage done. Afterwards, the two spent the rest of recess chatting about Fanboy and the adventures he and Chum Chum went on the day prior.


	2. Chapter 2

_4/15/2009_

_I am on the way home from school and I am a little excited. Mr. Mufflin announced to us that we have an upcoming test to prepare for. He said, “this test will determine our academic career and future as students at Galaxy Hills”. I am kind of stressed about it because I want to have a good future. I am also concerned about Fanboy. He isn’t exactly the brightest bulb in the lamp._

_But that’s why I decided that we were going to Skype together and study! It’ll be just us since Chum Chum is going to West Ape Town to visit his cousin. I think he’s going to study there._

_Once I get home, I am going to get some apple slices and peanut butter as a snack and call Fanboy. This study session is going to go great!_

_Love, Marsha_

Marsha booted up her computer and sat down at her desk. She placed the plate of apple slices next to the computer as she watched it boot up. As soon as her computer was finished, she opened up Skype to see Fanboy already messaging her. Putting an apple slice in her mouth, she quickly began typing a reply.

 **Fanboy:** hey u home

 **Fanboy:** helloooooo

 **Marsha:** Yes, I’m here! I have some apple slices and peanut butter to munch on while we work! :D

 **Fanboy:** awesome! 

With that, Marsha started the call, which Fanboy immediately accepted. Fanboy was sitting on his bed with a frosty freeze freeze in his hand. Marsha assumes he picked it up on the way back to the Fanlair. It almost seems like his routine. She sometimes wondered where he got the money for them considering he didn’t live with his parents.

“Hey Marsha, ready to study?” Fanboy asked, slurping his drink. 

Marsha nodded and popped another apple slice into her mouth, ready to begin their study session.

The two went over a variety of problems of varying levels of difficulty. They spent about two hours alone going over the study guide. The two seemed to be having fun while they worked. It wasn’t until Fanboy asked an unrelated question did the momentum of their studying halt.

“Your parents must be so proud of you, Marsha. I don’t live with my parents so I wouldn’t know what they think of me. I’m not even sure they know about you,” Fanboy said, setting his study guide to the side. Marsha blinked at the sudden change in topic before slowly shutting her own study guide and holding it in her arms.

“Ah well...I feel like my parents are proud of me, to a degree. They always push me to do better, whether it be school or my relationships. I haven’t even told them about you. I feel like they would freak out,” Marsha lets out a soft sigh and slouches in her desk chair. “It feels like they put so much pressure on me that...they only care about me doing well in school rather than me as a person…” 

Fanboy frowned and leaned forward, looking down at his keyboard briefly before looking back up at her. Marsha could see his cheeks almost hinting at color through his webcam. 

“I care about you as a person,” He said, causing Marsha to blush deeply. She let out a nervous giggle before quickly eating her last apple slice. 

“That’s sweet, Fanboy...I care about you as a person too,” Marsha then heard footsteps coming to her room and told Fanboy she had to leave before closing the call and shutting down her computer. Her mother then opened the door without knocking. 

“Have you been studying? You have that big test tomorrow. Your father and I expect you to do well on it,” Her mother said, to which Marsha nodded.

“Yes mother. I was just studying with a friend of mine over Skype,” she replied. With that, her mother left, taking the empty plate with her. Marsha set her study guide on her desk and moved to her bed, sitting down with a sigh. She had to make her mother and father proud.


End file.
